Conventionally, a di-long chain alkyl ester or a di-short chain alkyl quaternary ammonium salt is used as a softener composition to soften fabrics. However, techniques of adding various additives and using a base to which an alkenyl group is introduced in order to yield the softness, water absorption and dispersibility of softeners have been known (for example, refer to JP-A 7-18575, JP-A 2001-192966, and JP-A2003-519294).